An electronic computing and communications system can include one or more communicating and computing elements, which can, in the course of communicating and computing, process information using servers at a datacenter. The servers can instantiate software services deliverable by the electronic computing and communications system and utilize system resources, such as memory, to process information associated with the instantiated software services. Mechanisms can be included within the datacenter to monitor the amount of memory used by the servers.